(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen structure, and in particular, a pen structure having a casing including a conic chasing with the lateral side provided with protruded peg and in combination with a cap mounting having an inner edge provided an upper and a lower circular groove and a vertical sliding rail therebetween. By rotating the casing, a spring causes the protruded peg to-slide into the vertical sliding slot, and a second rotating of the casing causes the protruded peg to engage with the upper end of the engaging peg.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, pen structure and operation are classified into three categories, (i) a cap mounting mounted onto the writing tip, (ii) rotating the casing to release or retract the refill for writing and pressing a button at one end to release the refill.
With respect to rotating and pressing of button of a pen structure to release refill, generally, the structure includes a refill, a fixing ratchet wheel for rotating connected to the end of the refill, a compression spring for urging, a rotating engaging ratchet wheel, a mounting tube and a press button at the cap. The drawback of these pen structure is that there are too many components and the cost of product is high. Accordingly, it is an object to overcome the above drawback by providing a pen structure comprising a cap mounting, a first and a second compression spring and a conic casing.
In the present invention, it is provided with an improved structure of a pen comprising a cap mounting, a first and a second compression springs, a refill, and a casing, wherein the casing has an upper conic casing with a lower edge having a protruded peg at the lateral side of the edge, the conic casing is extended downward to form a cylindrical tube provided with appropriate length slot so that the casing is extendable externally and compressible internally, the lower section of the hollow casing has a tapered holding region being mounted with the first compression spring, the refill is positioned within the casing and is urged by the compression spring, the external edge of the conic casing is mounted with the second compression spring for the holding and urging of the cap mounting having a clip, and the inner edge of the cap mounting is provided with an upper circular groove and a lower circular groove for the combination with the two protruded pegs, and a vertical sliding rail is positioned between the two circular grooves, the two protruded pegs at the two lateral sides of the conic casing are in engagement with the lower circular engaging groove; whereby the slidably mounting of the protruded pegs with the upper and lower circular grooves can provide a rapid method of securing the refill while writing or to retract the refill.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a pen, wherein the two protruded pegs and the inner edge of the cap mounting are made into an engaging slot, and an upper circular groove and a lower circular groove, and one side of the groove is a vertical sliding rail.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.